The Other Ending
by nicoliolihpf
Summary: I wrote this as a birthday present to a friend who hated book 7 because Draco was never redeemed, so this is a story for all the Draco lovers out there who wish that he had actually had some agency in the last book. Or for anyone who hated the epilogue.


Disclaimer: JKR rocks because she owns everything, and I own nothing. Except the name Atherton because Scorpious? Really? And Megan. But then, Megan doesn't really count.

The Other Ending

In the past nineteen years, the platform hadn't changed. The same scarlet steam engine puffed the same gray smoke while kids ran around the platform greeting their friends, throwing their luggage into compartments, and saying goodbye to their parents before jumping on the train.

Draco Malfoy hadn't changed either, he thought. The same sneering expression was stuck on his ivory face, his white blonde hair still perfectly in place.

But Draco knew a few things had changed. For instance, the woman standing beside him and their young son were certainly new to the scenery.

Megan had grown up in the United States, so this was her first visit to Platform 9 ¾. Draco certainly found her addition an improvement. As far as he was concerned, her shining black hair, deep brown eyes, and smooth skin made the prettiest girls on the platform look like hags.

He hoped his son would be a favorable addition to his entourage as well. Atherton Malfoy hadn't shown any particular aptitude toward magic so far. Draco was a little put out about that, especially considering how extensive his own and Megan's powers were. But then, magical ability really didn't have much to do with success, Draco reasoned. Just look at Potter.

Potter. The name still caused a snake to writhe in his stomach, its poison spreading a boiling hatred through his veins.

Potter. That was another thing that hadn't changed. Draco could see the eyes of children across the platform darting in Potter's direction. He had never forgiven Potter for his undeserved fame. Certainly those glances would be better served by staring in his direction. He was the pretty one, after all.

Well, sort of. Despite Draco's love of his own face, he had to admit that Megan had him beat in a few ways. Her shining black hair tumbling onto her shoulders with soft but deep brown eyes had intoxicated him from the moment he laid eyes on her. She had a quiet way about her which was great for Draco because he just loved being listened to. But for the first time in his life, he had found someone who he liked to hear speak as well. Listening to Megan verified that there was something different about her. Something…special. She fascinated him. No thoughts could compare to hers, not even his own. From their first conversation, he had known that he would love her for the rest of his life.

Draco turned as the scarlet steam engine blew its five-minute warning.

"Come, Atherton," he said.

As the three of them began to walk toward the train, he looked up, and his eyes met Potter's.

The snake writhed again.

Potter started to walk over despite Draco's sneer. He was flanked by the mudblood Granger and the younger Weasleys as usual. Draco's sneer was looking dangerous now. "Gits" did not even begin to compare to the words Draco was thinking as they approached.

Megan sighed.

"Come on, Atherton." And she started leading him toward an open compartment but not before giving her husband a warning look.

Sometimes, she wondered whether Draco would ever grow up.

Potter stopped right in front of Draco.

"Hello, Draco," he said with an attempt at a smile.

"Potter," Draco muttered. Though he would never show it, he was a little surprised. Potter had never used his first name before.

"Er…how are you?" Potter was looking uncomfortable now.

Draco's sneer became noticeably more distinct.

"Why are you talking to me, Potter? Finally gotten sick of your vermin friends? I see they've multiplied. How many of you are there now, Weasley?"

Now Potter looked angry. Ronald Weasely looked ready to kill.

"That's right," said Weasley, "We seem to be doing better than you, Malfoy. Tell me, is it tradition for you to only have one kid or has the inbreeding finally caught up with you?"

Draco was angry now though he didn't show it. He did take a small step forward as Granger said, "Ron!" and tried to sooth and chastise her husband at the same time. Still an overachiever, thought Draco.

Potter was looking really uncomfortable now. Clearly, the conversation was not going as he had planned—if Potter had had enough brains to plan at all. He turned to the smaller Weasley.

"Er, Ginny, why don't you make sure the kids got on the train. It's about to leave."

"Great idea," said a relieved Granger, "let's go, Ron."

"What?" said Ron, disappointed. Clearly, he had been hoping for a fight. "Oh, all right."

With a last mutinous glance at Draco, he followed Granger over to two red-haired children. Ginny followed them to her own three who were standing nearby.

Potter watched her go for a moment before looking back at Draco.

"What do you want, Potter?" Draco was almost curious now. After all, he and Potter had been mortal enemies from the moment they laid eyes on each other. He wanted to know why Potter was suddenly acclimated to his presence. He had long ago realized that Potter was one of the few who was immune to the awesome presence that was Draco Malfoy.

Unfortunately, Potter seemed in no hurry to tell him. He looked around again and spotted Megan helping Atherton onto the train.

"Is that your son?" he asked.

Draco rolled his eyes mentally, but his curiosity had overcome his desire to hex Potter. He would put up with the small talk…for now.

"Obviously," he replied in what he hoped was his most disinterested voice. Really, they looked exactly alike. Not to mention that no one but Draco Malfoy could have attracted a woman like Megan.

\"Atherton's just starting at Hogwarts," he drolled, wondering how long it would take Potter to get to the point, "He'll probably go on his own next year. We're thinking of getting him a flying car." The sneer deepened.

Potter ignored the slur. "Atherton?" he said, "What, run out of Latin names?"

Draco sighed. "I wanted Scorpious, but Megan wouldn't hear of…thought Atherton was more dignified."

"You've started listening to other people, then?"

"Look, Potter," said Draco, irritated, "did you want to talk to me or do you just miss my patient and forgiving temper?"

Potter snorted as if to say that Draco was being ironic.

Draco sighed exasperatedly and turned to walk away in the hottiest manner he could summon.

"Wait!" cried Potter, looking serious now.

Draco started counting to ten.

"What, Potter?!"

"I…" started Potter, looking uncomfortable _again_.

Draco rolled his eyes and started to walk away.

"I wanted to thank you!" shouted Potter.

Draco turned back.

"You're welcome, Potter. I knew you were secretly watching my every move for tips all along. But I'm afraid you'll have to get on by yourself from now on. I'm awfully busy, you know," and he turned to walk away again.

"Wait!" Potter sounded desperate now.

Draco turned with the most impatient look he could muster.

Potter was gaining momentum, "I haven't seen you since…well, since the last time we were at Hogwarts, and I never got a chance to properly thank you for…what you did."

Draco stared.

"And what exactly did I do, Potter?"

Potter spoke with conviction this time.

"I wanted to thank you," he spoke slowly and clearly, "for saving my life."

Draco scoffed, but a strange and unfamiliar feeling began leaking into his abdomen.

"I didn't do it for you, Potter," he said.

"No," said Potter, "but you did do it. You defied Voldemort by saving someone both of you loathed, and it saved my life. I thought I should thank you for it."

And suddenly Draco was back, back at that night, that loathsome night that changed everything.

Voldemort and the Death Eaters had invaded Hogwarts. Though he was expected to help them, Draco really just wanted to get out. There were a lot of Order members there, and he didn't know where he mother and father were. He was really fed up with the whole business, anyway. Much as he didn't like Potter, he thought the Dark Lord had gone too far. After all, he did like Hogwarts, and the Death Eaters didn't even know who they were killing now. He worried that not all of the Slytherins had gotten out.

Draco made a choice. He did not want to fight anymore. As much as it burned his gut to admit it, Dumbledore had had a point: killing just wasn't his thing.

Instead of fighting the Order, he ran around the castle trying to round up the younger students and escort them through the Vanishing Cabinet to safety. Borgin would take care of them.

He was making one final sweep when he saw Potter cornered by Yaxley. Potter had been trying to push the youngest Weasley up the stairs in the Entrance Hall, away from the fighting. He hadn't noticed Yaxley, Avery, and Macnair moving toward him. Now, he stood with his back to the wall, Ginny behind him, as the three Death Eaters pushed him into the wall. Yaxley opened his mouth to utter the curse that would seal his fate.

"Stupefy, _stupefy_, STUPEFY," Draco yelled, hitting each Death Eater in succession.

Less than an hour later, Potter had defeated the Dark Lord permanently.

To this day, Draco didn't know why he did it. Perhaps he was tired of the killing. Or perhaps he just wanted it all to be over. Perhaps he hoped Potter would finish the Dark Lord. He would never know for sure.

All he did know was that for some inexplicable reason, he didn't regret it.

In fact, he was rather glad he'd done it.

He smiled. It was the first true smile he had ever produced in front of the present company.

"You're welcome, Harry," he said and walked away.

He was still smiling when he met Megan.

"What is it?" she asked, confused. She rarely saw him smiling in public, and having heard him drone on about Harry's insufficiencies, she was astounded to see him smile now.

"I'm not sure," he said. He looked over at Harry, surrounded again by his entourage. Harry saw him and smiled. He returned the gesture.

"I think," he said slowly, "I think maybe…Potter might not be a complete imbecile after all."

And he and Megan waved goodbye to their son and walked off the platform after the train had disappeared from sight.

Draco Malfoy was never supposed to live happily ever after. Yet against all odds, and after thwarting tremendous obstacles, he could truly say from that moment on that his life could not have been more complete.


End file.
